1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a die for self pierce riveting and a system for driving a self pierce rivet into a plurality of workpieces.
2. Background Art
Self pierce rivets may be used to assemble a plurality of workpieces together. Self pierce rivets are commonly upset using a die assembly. Previous die assemblies utilized a one piece forming die. Under some conditions one piece forming dies are not durable and may easily crack and break due to the high forces involved in self pierce riveting. In addition, the Applicant of the present invention has discovered that one piece dies may fail due to the high localized stresses associated with the use of a one piece die design, the condition of machined die surfaces, and tooling marks (e.g., scratches) that may cause stress risers and subsequently lead to premature die breakage.